


Schnee Gambling Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Schnee Gambling Day

Weiss sat at a small round table with two cat faunus beside her, the taller one holding a deck of cards in her hands. She tapped the table, silently telling Kali to put the cards down as her guests, Winter and Willow, walked into the room, each with their own faunus in tow. “Welcome, ladies! You know how the rules work. Only six rounds.”

  
“Yes, yes. We’re fully aware of how this works, Weiss.” Winter started, taking her seat and tugging lightly on Yang’s collar to bring the blonde to her knees beside her. “I apologize if you don’t believe my faunus is, in fact, a faunus, but she had dragons horns hidden in her hair and can breathe fire in small doses. Like, to light a cigarette.” Looking over to the blonde, she watched Yang smile to her with a loving smile. “Winner of the most rounds takes home everyone’s pets. Minimum of a month, maximum of three breeding courses.”

“And the loser of the most rounds becomes a pet as well for two weeks to the winner.~” Willow started, pulling Kali’s ex-husband, Ghira behind her with a tired smile on her face. “And the winner has the right to breed the loser once in those two weeks if chosen.” The eldest Schnee smiled and pet the large man beside her, making him purr almost uncontrollably to her touch. “I’ve already broken my pet into being nothing but a cat.~”

Kali and Blake both gasped as the mention of Ghira being broken, only to be silenced by Weiss snapping her fingers. “Shush. No one asked you for remarks, and besides, you swore away from him and to serve only me when I found you two alone. Now is not the time to let past feelings arise like this.”

“So, what game are we gonna be playing tonight? Poker? Blackjack?” The Specialist asked, a bored look on her face as she idly ran her hand through those golden locks of her dragon faunus. “I’d prefer some regular poker if we actually are gonna get started. I have to take Yang back home before eight. If not a certain dragon gets cranky.~” She cooed her last sentence, gently scratching under Yang’s chin and bringing the dragon to quietly moan.

“Tonight’s game is Blackjack.” Willow started, grabbing the cards off the table. “Your dragon will deal us our cards. Winner of each round will get a blowjob from Kali.” The older woman smiled to herself and slid the cards over to Winter. “I think we should keep tonight short. It’s the first time us girls have gotten together in months and I want to take you two out to dinner afterward.”

“Awe. Well, that’s so sweet, Mother.” Weiss said with a smile, watching as Yang passed each girl their two starting cards. “Any place, in particular, you have in mind?” The youngest Schnee looked at her cards, seeing a Queen and a three. Thirteen. She kept a mental count as she waited for her mother’s answer to her question. She looked over to Winter, who was looking at her cards before tapping the table twice to silently tell Yang to give her another card.

Eighteen. As it slid her way, she didn’t bother making a gesture anymore, eyeing her mother now. “It has been quite the long time since we all ate something together. I think that new bar down the road seems like a good place. Think of it like a strip club mixed with your normal restaurant with booths.” When she noticed Kali sneaking her way under the table, she fished out her cock for the woman, noticing Weiss and Willow do the same.

“We can go there! What’s it called again? Tai’s Grill or something?” Twenty. Unless Weiss or Winter hit again, I win the first round. Always keeping a smile, it would be impossible to tell when the woman was having a bad hand or was close to winning, but that was something all Schnee woman could do near flawlessly.

Weiss tapped her fingers, getting another card. An eight. “Hold.” Raising her eyes from her cards, she looked to her sister and mother. “Alright, ladies. Winner gets the first blowjob of the night. You ready or you need more?”  
  
“I’m good.”  
  
“Let’s go!~”

All three women flipped their first card at the same time. “Twenty one.”  
  
“Eighteen. Fuck.”  
  
“Twenty. So close!~ Looks like Weissy wins the first blowjob of the night.”  
  
Gathering up their cards, Yang started up the next round almost right away. Tossing Weiss a total of twenty right off the bat with a queen and a king, giving Winter another eighteen with an ace and a seven. And finally, she gave Willow a nineteen with a king and a nine. “Mistress?” Yang asked just as the sounds of Kali engulfing Weiss’s cock in her throat could be heard.  
  
“Yes, Yang? You may speak.”  
  
“The bar you are talking about is called Raven’s Nest. My mother owns it.”

“Well, then we’ll go there for-” The heiress stopped mid-sentence to buckle over in pleasure as Kali throated her cock and pressed her tongue against the younger Schnee’s sack. Panting softly as she ran her hand through her kitten’s hair, Weiss finally managed to compose herself after a moment. “S-Sorry about that. Kali just knows the perfect spots to make me cum fastest. She’s much better than Blake when it comes to giving head.”

“It seems you’ve found yourself the perfect mother/daughter combo, Snowflake!~” Willow cheered, clapping her hands together happily. “And I guess it’s settled. We’ll go to Raven’s Nest for dinner after this. Loser pays the bill.~”

“Works for me.” Winter kept her composure, smiling just a bit in the company of her family and her beloved pet. “Is everyone set on their cards?” She asked, admittedly growing aroused from the sounds Kali was making under the table and the whines leaving Blake as she sat beside the Schnee’s younger sister. “Weiss, you seem to have them trained pretty well. Blake seems pretty needy right now.”

“Are you insinuating you’d like a complimentary blowjob from one of my pets, Winter?~” Weiss teased, flipping her cards over to show her twenty. “Well, if you lose the next two rounds, I’ll let Blake give you one for your troubles.” The young heiress bit her lower lip to stop a moan from escaping as Kali could be heard gagging around the Schnee’s cock.

“Damn, lost again.” Willow followed suit and flipped her cards, showing off her nineteen and sighing with a happy smile.

“Yeah, right there with you.” Winter said, flipping her cards over and showing her eighteen. “I guess Weiss gets to enjoy her blowjob a bit longer.” Everyone collected their cards once again and Yang dealt them out for round three. However, everyone stopped in their tracks as Weiss let out a quiet moan, bucking her hips so hard into Kali’s throat that she pushed the woman into the underside of the table. The heiress’s moan only grew louder as she dumped her load down the cat faunus’s throat, sending it all into her stomach and not letting a single drop hit her tongue. “You finished, Weiss?”

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, Winter. I did promise you a blowjob from Blake if you lost the round.” With a smile on her face, she snapped her fingers and Blake immediately got under the table. “Don’t stop until my sister cums, Blake.”

Almost immediately, the younger kitten wrapped her lips around the Specialist’s member, sucking it to life and starting to face-fuck herself along the lap. “Alright, Yang…” Winter started with a soft smile on her face. “Send out the next set of cards and don’t get jealous of Blake. Even if she is your old teammate. I plan on taking you back home tonight.”  
  
The dragon faunus nodded and sent out the next set of cards. “Yes, ma’am. You have an amazing taste, so I’m sure she’ll enjoy your cock.” The blonde tossed out the next set of cards, a soft smile on her face from her mistress’s kind words.

Weiss checked her cards as she was given them. Eight. Shit! Looking around, she saw both her mother and Winter smile softly to themselves. Well, I can throw a round. We’re already halfway through and I’m the only winner.

Winter tapped her finger twice on the table, signaling for Yang to give her another card. Checking the card, her smile faded but that was just what she wanted.Twenty one with a Jack, a nine and a two. “Since I do need to take Yang home after dinner tonight so she can sleep for her appointment, what do we say the winner gets the losers’ pets after lunch tomorrow? We can all gather, I’ll have Yang cook us up a nice lunch, and then the winner takes home their pets.”

“I’ll settle for that. Ghira likes to sleep in anyway. He’s so lazy.~” Willow reached over and scratched behind the large man’s ear, smiling over to him. “But he’s such an affectionate and responsive lover, so it’s all worth it.” Tapping her finger, she waited for her third card. “Just be careful if you two win him. We’ve had a few pregnancy scares and he’s very fertile.” When she got her third card the older Schnee sighed and flipped her cards over, showing a twenty four. “Bust.”

Flipping her cards, Weiss showed her low score and sighed contently. “I’m pretty sure I lost this round. But that’s fine. I still have Kali wrapped around my cock.”

Winter’s smile came back to her face as she flipped her cards to show her twenty one. “Not anymore.~ Winner gets Kali wrapped around their cock during the round after they win. Since I win, and Blake isn’t finished, I get a mother/daughter team blowjob.~”  
  
The youngest Schnee pouted as she felt her adoring cat milf get off her cock and move over to Winter, kissing her own daughter a few times before sucking on the sides of the Specialist’s cock with the young kitten. Soft moans left her lips at the taste of Winter’s cock, both from her kiss with Blake and from when her tongue started wrapping around the member and trying to please it.  
  
“Well, it sounds like your little kittens are having a lot of fun with my cock, Weiss.~” Winter smiled widely and looked up to Yang for her to deal the next set of cards. “Go ahead, Yang. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can get you to bed for your appointment.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress!~” Yang smiled blowing out a quick ball of fire and turning it into a heart as she dealt six cards through it, two for each woman.

“Holy shit, that’s some talent your dragon has, Winter. Did you teach her that yourself? The cards aren’t even burnt!~” Willow cheered, clapping her hands and giggling as Ghira quickly joined her with a smile on his face.  
  
“No, ma-” Yang covered her mouth with a shocked and scared look in her eyes, realizing she just talked out of turn. “I’m sorry, Mistress Winter! I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“It’s okay, Yang. You’re free to chat with Mom tonight.” The middle Schnee smiled and looked over to her mother, who she saw push her cards back. “Wait? Giving up?” She sounded confused and worried.  
  
“Yeah! I mean, we’re in round four and you and Weiss won the past three. Even if I win these next two, it’ll end in a draw and that’s just no fun!~” The older woman smiled and pulled Ghira closer to her. “Besides I think letting this big, cute lug of a cat be with his family again after so long will do good for him. That, and whoever wins, I get to be fucked by until they are satisfied. I see no downside in losing tonight!~”  
  
Ghira purred to his mistress’s affection as Yang giggled at her words and smiled. “That’s very sweet of you, Miss Schnee.” The dragon said, hearing the heiress tap the table twice for another card. She gave her the card, smiling over to her, happy to have Winter’s permission to speak freely to Willow. “May… May I ask something that may sound a bit personal…?”

“Yang!” Winter shouted, checking her cards and seeing another twenty with a queen and king. “Be careful with what you say next.”  
  
The blonde quickly nodded and slid Weiss a fourth card, seeing her tap for one. “I was just gonna ask why Blake and Kali are with Weiss, but Ghira is with Miss Schnee….” Her voice wavered a bit into fear as she spoke, eyes looking down at the floor as she didn’t know what to expect.  
  
“Oh!” Willow chuckled, petting her large cat once again at the mention of his name. “It’s just how things happened to work out, sweetie. When we first got the three of them, he naturally came to me while the others went to Weiss. No other reason. Now, let me ask you something, why are you Winter’s pet?~”  
  
“Oh! Well… Um…” She looked over to Winter just before everyone heard Weiss slam her hands on the table in defeat and disgust.  
  
“It’s okay, Yang. Take a moment to tell our story while Blake tends to Weiss and calms her down a bit.” Reaching under the table and snapping her fingers, Winter felt the two woman around her cock stop dead and gaze at her head. She quickly found the younger faunus’s head and pointed her to Weiss, silently telling her to tend to the youngest Schnee at the table.  
  
The dragon nodded with a big smile, setting the cards down on the table. “You see…. After a really bad fight with my father, I wound up homeless. Wandering the streets, working at a strip club, and even stealing from random people on the street as I walked by. Well, one day I bumped into Mistress Winter. I didn’t try to rob her or anything, but I fell to the floor. Being the perfect woman she is, she helped me up and saw the condition I was in.”

A soft smile came to the military woman’s lips, always loving the memory of how she and her pet first met. “I couldn’t just leave you there. You were only wearing a tarp as your clothing and had tear stains on your cheeks.”  
  
Once again, Yang smiled and nodded with love in her eyes. “After she saw my condition, she took me to a nearby hotel, skipping her meetings for the day and tending to me. She ended up taking me home about a week later when her business trip in my town was over. Once we got home, she asked if I wanted to stay with her as a pet. I eagerly said yes.” There was a happy tear in her eye as she picked the cards back up and tossed slid Weiss and Winter their cards for the fifth round. “And I’ve been happy as can be ever since.~”  
  
“WINTER, THAT’S SO CUTE!~” Willow was practically in tears as she heard the story, smiling as wide as he could and feeling the utmost amount of pride that she could in her daughter. “You’ve made such a wonderfully loving pet out of her and just by the chance of finding her on the street! It’s like a romance movie!~”  
  
Weiss, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and sighed, not even bothering to look at her cards. “Alright. I can’t compete with a story like that. I give up. Winter, you win.”  
  
“What? Why? Something wrong?” Winter looked at her younger sister with a bit of confusion on her face. “We’ve still got two rounds left, you can still win.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but after hearing a story like that I’d hate to take Yang from you and breed her. So, I’m throwing in the towel.” The heiress soft smiled and stood from the table. “Blake, Kali. Come here.” Her voice was stern, yet caring. As soon as her pets came to her, she smiled and kissed them both, tasting her sister’s cock. “You two are going to be going with Winter for at least a month. But you’ll come back to me, so don’t fret about that. If she wants to breed you, she will and you two will not complain, understand?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” They both smiled, kissing her cheeks at the same time.  
  
“She’s not wrong, Winter.~” Willow started with a smile and kissing Ghira. “But, like you said, we’ll say goodbyes and whatnot tomorrow. You have to get Yang to an appointment and it’d be bad to have to bring home new pets while yours is away.” Standing from her seat at the table, she made her way over to the dragon faunus and smiled, kissing her cheek. “Keep taking care of my daughter, will you Yang? After I take them to dinner of course.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!~”


End file.
